1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a molded article.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, polymeric materials, such as polystyrene, polystyrene-ABS resin copolymers, polycarbonate, polyester, polyphenylene sulfide, and polyacetal, have been used in components of electrical devices and electronic and electrical devices, owing to their excellent thermal resistance and mechanical strength, and, in the case of components of the electronic devices in particular, excellent maintainability of mechanical strength against environmental changes.
In recent years, use of polylactic acid resin materials, instead of the polymeric materials described above, has been studied from the viewpoint of environmental problems. The polylactic acid resin materials are derived from plants, can decrease the amount of CO2 emission, reduce the consumption of petroleum, which is at a risk of exhaustion, and reduce the burden on the environment.